This disclosure relates to speakers.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,634,100 discloses a side frame for a loudspeaker rigging system with a frame structure mountable to the side of a loudspeaker. Links associated with the frame structure link together the corners of the frame structures of vertically adjacent side frames. The links associated with each side frame structure include a pivot link and splay adjustment link, each of which has a top extended end and a base end with a seating edge. Guide channels, which are located in the top corner regions of the frame structure to receive the base ends of a pivot link and splay adjustment link associated with a vertically adjacent side frame, have seating surfaces that conform to the seating edges at the base ends of the pivot and splay adjustment link.
When base ends of these links seat in the guide channels, pin holes in the base end of the links self-align with pin holes in the corners of the frame structure for easy insertion locking pins. The extended end of the splay adjustment link further includes at least two, and preferably an array of pin holes which can selectively be matched with one pin hole within a row of pin holes in a bottom corner region of the side frame to permit adjustments of the splay angle over a range of angles. Suitably, two rows of pin holes are provided in the top extended end of the splay adjustment link to permit multiple and incrementally small splay angle adjustments. In the preferred embodiment, the frame structure is comprised of an assembly of parts comprised of a center core structure sandwiched between two side plates.
An issue with this arrangement is that the locking pins 42-46 project from a side of the speaker and can become damaged or snagged, or injure a person when they unintentionally come into contact with an object or person. Additionally, the speaker cannot be placed on its side (which may be desirable during transport, setup or breakdown of a speaker system) because the locking pins may become damaged. Finally, the frame structure 12 covers only roughly half of the side of the speaker which can allow the uncovered side portion of the speaker to get damaged if it is unintentionally struck with another object.